


Talk Too Much

by Duck_Life



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Bobby mouths off to some guys at a bar being rude about Hank. As usual, his smart mouth gets away from him.





	Talk Too Much

“Thanks for coming out with me tonight, Hankster,” Bobby says, leaning against the wall and looking up at Hank, whose fur shines with the colors of a hundred different strobe lights and mood lights and dance floor lights and disco ball sparkles. The DJ’s blasting something by BROCKHAMPTON and they’re standing in about the only spot in the bar that isn’t crushed by skinny, sweaty men. “I know this isn’t exactly your scene.”

Hank shrugs good-naturedly and sips his fizzy blue drink. “Quite the contrary, Robert,” he says, shouting a little to be heard over the thud of the music. “I consider anywhere my friends are to be my ‘scene.’” 

Bobby grins. “Kyle told me he and Jean-Paul used to come here a lot before they got married,” he says. “I just wanted to check it out. Thanks for being my wingman.”

“No, I don’t have wings, you’re thinking of Warren,” Hank jokes.

“Har-har.” 

They drink and talk and even dance. Hank actually kills it on the dance floor, which probably has to do with excellent balance. Bobby’s about 50% impressed and 50% jealous, because he’ll never be able to dance that way in his  _ life _ . Hey, at least he actually knows the songs. 

When Bobby heads to the bar for another Jameson ginger beer, he overhears two guys standing at the edge of the dance floor watching Hank and snickering. “... I mean bears are one thing but Jesus Christ…”

“... didn’t know they even let muties into this bar…”

Bobby’s stomach sinks to his knees but he keeps walking, trying to ignore the ice crystals forming at his fingertips. It’s so stupid. Hank’s a fucking Avenger, or he was, anyway. Wasn’t that supposed to give you some kind of get-out-of-prejudice-free card? Everybody loves Wolverine, and if Wanda Maximoff were here there’d probably be people lining up for autographs. 

But no, it’s never worked like that. Mutants are only okay if they don’t  _ look _ too much like mutants. Or, they can have mutant attributes but only if they’re kind of pretty and easy to fetishize, like Warren’s wings or Jean-Paul’s pointed ears. And people like Hank and Kurt (and Artie Maddicks and Leech and Victor Borkowski) get treated like shit. 

Bobby takes his drink and tries not to stew. At least Hank’s still having a good time tearing up the dance floor. Some old disco song comes on and he gets really into it, jumping and jiving. He spins Bobby around and almost makes him spill his drink. 

“Looks like you’re having fun,” he laughs, letting Hank slide him across the floor. 

“Just because I spend most of my time holed up in a lab doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate good syncopation!” Hank says, shaking his hips. The music thumps and the crowd ebbs and flows around them like the tide. Bobby’s only got eyes for Hank. 

Eventually, that second drink hits his bladder and he heads for the restroom at the back of the bar. As he’s walking out, he accidentally bumps into another guy. “Sorry, my bad.”

“No problem,” the guy says, and then he turns and does a double take. As Bobby’s walking away, he hears the guy nudge his buddy and say, “Oh, man, that’s the dude that came here with that fucking blue ape.”

“Shiiiit. Can you imagine having to go home with that thing every night?” 

“... probably got fleas…” 

“... s’like beastiality, man…”

“... so gross…”

Bobby clenches his hands into fists just to stop them from manifesting more ice. Then he whirls around to face the assholes. “You guys think you’re real funny, huh? I hope you’re still laughing tonight when you’re giving each other mediocre handjobs during the commercial break of  _ This Is Us _ . Meanwhile, I’m gonna be getting pounded into the mattress all night long by that beautiful blue man on the dance floor, who happens to be the best lover I’ve ever had.” 

The two guys look stunned into silence. And Bobby feels pretty proud of his outburst— until he whirls around to see Hank watching him with an equally shocked expression. Not wanting to reveal his fib to the assholes behind him, Bobby keeps up the act and grabs Hank’s hand. “C’mon, babe,” he says, dragging his friend out of the bar. 

Once they’re about a block away, Bobby stops marching forward and steps away from Hank. The adrenaline’s gone and now he just feels horrified. “Dude…” he says, flushing. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? Holding my hand? You know I’ve never had a problem with that,” Hank says lightly. He doesn’t look upset or embarrassed at the scene in the club. He looks amused and… kind of thoughtful, like he’s contemplating something. 

Bobby shakes his head. “Nah, I’m sorry for the stuff I said back there. Those guys were being dicks and… I guess I was just trying to teach them a lesson. I’m sorry, I know you don’t… I mean, I know you’re not…” He trails off, staring down at his shoes.

“Bobby.”

“What?” Bobby says, glancing up. He didn’t realize how close Hank had gotten to him. When he looks up, he realizes he’s only a couple inches away from Hank’s face. Hank’s got a good three inches on him, and he’s broader-shouldered, too. Right now it’s like Bobby’s whole field of vision is swallowed up in blue. And he can’t find it in him to mind. “Hank?”

And then his best friend kisses him.

For a second, he’s frozen still. And then the shock wears off and Hank is  _ still _ kissing him, and Bobby starts kissing back. He reaches up and twines his hands around Hank’s neck, running his fingers through his fur and moving his mouth against Hank’s. It’s the kind of music-swelling, riding-into-the-sunset make-you-swoon kiss they have in movies. Hank’s hands are strong on his waist and Bobby can’t help but feel like he’s been waiting his whole life to get to this moment. 

When Hank finally comes away from the kiss, he’s smiling. But Bobby looks confused. He opens his mouth to say something, shuts it, and then opens it again. “Trish.”

Hank coughs. “Typically when I kiss someone, I don’t love it when they immediately respond by saying my ex-girlfriend’s name.” 

“No, I mean…” Bobby says, flushing pink. “Before. You told everyone you were gay to get back at Trish.”

Hank frowns, looking regretful. “Yes. I apologize for that, it was childish, and—”

“Oh, no, man, I thought it was funny at the time,” Bobby assures him. “I dunno, maybe I should’ve been offended. I know Scott didn’t think it was funny. But it was. Because… well, because it was all a big joke, I thought.”

Hank sighs and reaches up instinctively like he’s going to clean his glasses. He’s not wearing them right now, though. He drops his hands. “One time,” he says, “Daniel Handler, who you might know better as Lemony Snicket, said that the best way to keep a secret is to tell everyone you know, but pretend you’re kidding.” 

Bobby blinks. “So you’re…?”

“Gay? Sort of,” Hank says. “I believe if I had to explain it in a word, that word would be bisexual. But the list of people I’ve truly cared for, truly wanted, is short.” He smiles, a little hesitant, like he’s worried Bobby might turn and run. “And you’re at the top of it, Bobby-boy.” 

Bobby grins, feeling a little light-headed. “You like me? You like me.”

“Correct.”

“Oh man,” Bobby says, kind of giddy. “Oh, man. I mean, I’ve had a crush on your for, like, ever, and… oh, man.” He giggles like a little kid. “This is amazing. I feel like I should call Jeannie. No, not now. I mean… oh, man. We should go out or something.”

“We are out.”

“No, like, we should go out on a date or… or… no, we should…” His head’s spinning with all the possibilities. Hank is here, with him. Hank likes him. Hank wants to be with him. It’s like Christmas and Purim and his birthday all at once. “We should kiss again.” 

“Okay,” Hank says, and pulls him closer for another kiss.


End file.
